The invention relates to subsea connection apparatus and in particular to a connector for a generally cylindrical hydraulic control pod.
When oil or gas is to be produced from subsea wells, there is a need from various releasable connectors. With various hydraulic controls being used it is desirable to use a detachable and retrievable control pod so that the controlling apparatus maybe retrieved to the surface for repair if required. Since the hydraulic fluid used for control must pass between the wellhead structure and the control pod complimentary fluid openings must be aligned and sealed.
The mating surfaces should be preloaded and held in firm contact against various loads which may occur and which may vary in direction and magnitude. It is therefore desirable to secure the connection in as symmetrical a pattern as possible since the loading may occur in any direction.
Various linkages to accomplish this lockdown of control connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,549 to Paul C. Koomey et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,281 to George E. Lewis et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,071 to Hollis A. Baugh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,920 to Bernard Van Bilderbeek shows a lock down using wedged dogs.